Bot Quote Attribution
Dean's Motivational Quotes * "Bad decisions make good stories." --''Ellis Vidler'' * "The elevator to success is out of order. You’ll have to use the stairs, one step at a time." --''Joe Girard'' * "People often say that motivation doesn’t last. Well, neither does bathing–-that’s why we recommend it daily." --''Zig Ziglar'' * "I always wanted to be somebody, but now I realise I should have been more specific." --''Lily Tomlin'' * "I am so clever that sometimes I don’t understand a single word of what I am saying." --''Oscar Wilde'' * "People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day." --''Winnie the Pooh'' * "Life is like a sewer... what you get out of it depends on what you put into it." --''Tom Lehrer'' * "You can’t have everything. Where would you put it?" --''Steven Wright'' * "Change is not a four letter word… but often your reaction to it is!" --''Jeffrey Gitomer'' * "If you think you are too small to make a difference, try sleeping with a mosquito." --''Dalai Lama'' * "When life gives you lemons, squirt someone in the eye." --''Cathy Guisewite'' * "A clear conscience is a sure sign of a bad memory." --''Mark Twain'' * "Well-behaved women seldom make history." --''Laurel Thatcher Ulrich'' * "I didn’t fail the test. I just found 100 ways to do it wrong." --''Benjamin Franklin'' * "Don’t worry about the world coming to an end today. It’s already tomorrow in Australia." --''Charles Schulz'' * "Optimist: someone who figures that taking a step backward after taking a step forward is not a disaster, it’s more like a cha-cha." --''Robert Brault'' * "The question isn’t who is going to let me, it’s who is going to stop me." --''Ayn Rand'' * "You’re only given a little spark of madness. You mustn’t lose it." --''Robin Williams'' * "If you let your head get too big, it’ll break your neck." --''Elvis Presley'' * "The road to success is dotted with many tempting parking spaces." --''Will Rogers'' * "Leadership is the art of getting someone else to do something you want done because he wants to do it." --''Dwight D. Eisenhower'' * "Live each day like it’s your second to the last. That way you can fall asleep at night." --''Jason Love'' * "Even a stopped clock is right twice every day. After some years, it can boast of a long series of successes." --''Marie Von Ebner-Eschenbach'' * "Honest criticism is hard to take, particularly from a relative, a friend, an acquaintance, or a stranger." --''Franklin P. Jones'' * "If life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party." --''Ron White'' * "Opportunity is missed by most people because it is dressed in overalls and looks like work." --''Thomas Eddison'' * "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says, 'I’m possible!'" --''Audrey Hepburn'' * "Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings." --''Robert Bloch'' * "Women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition." --''Marilyn Monroe'' * "By working faithfully eight hours a day you may eventually get to be boss and work twelve hours a day." --''Robert Frost'' * "The trouble with having an open mind, of course, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it." --''Terry Pratchett'' * "Age is of no importance unless you’re a cheese." --''Billie Burke'' * "Trying is the first step toward failure." --''Homer Simpson'' * "A few harmless flakes working together can unleash an avalanche of destruction." --''Justin Sewell'' * "It could be that your purpose in life is to serve as a warning to others." --''Ashleigh Brilliant'' Some of Dean's quotes came from the following websites: * https://positivesharing.com/2003/10/non-inspirational-quotes/ * https://www.coburgbanks.co.uk/blog/friday-funnies/50-funny-motivational-quotes/ * https://www.buzzfeed.com/declancashin/unspirational-posters * https://despair.com/collections/demotivators Category:Discord